Dash’s Sacrifice
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Dash has to sacrifice himself for Violet.


I'm Back!

Collab with UltimateDisneyInfinityFan

* * *

One Afternoon in Metroville the dynamic duo also known as the Parr Kids or to some people Miss Stealth and Speed Demon. Violet and Dash were playing tag in the park until out of nowhere...BOOM! A blast happened in the city. The Parr kids rush to scene of the crime and they see Bomb Voyage and The Underminer working together.

"BEHOLD THE UNDERMINER!" The Underminer yells out.

"Ét Bomb Voyage!" Bomb Voyage yells out too.

"Oh boy." Dash says.

"I'd say we're in for it." Violet says.

Dash and Violet get into their supersuits and save the day. They both stop in an alley to think of a plan.

"Okay. What are gonna do?" Dash says.

"Well there are two villains. We gonna have to stop both of them. Who do you want to take on?" Violet says.

"I'll take on The Underminer."

"Are you sure? He can be a little bit difficult."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. And i'll take on Bomb Voyage."

"Let's do it."

Violet and Dash shake hands in agreement. Then out of the blue ...BOOM! The Underminer and Bomb Voyage robbed the banks.

"Let's Go!" Violet says.

Before Bomb Voyage and The Underminer could get away Speed Demon says "Stop right there villains!"

"Give back the stolen money!" Violet says.

Both Bomb Voyage and Underminer evil laugh and Underminer says "How about...NO!"

Then Bomb Voyage threw a Bomb at Speed Demon and Miss Stealth. But just in time Miss Stealth uses her force field. They both give the nod and split up.

Violet went invisible and Dash ran at the Underminer as he jumped down with a bomb in his hand and punched him in the back of the head before he could activate it, making him drop it before he punched him in the face at super speed, being thrown off guard when he got dirt thrown in his face, making him cough before he heard, "Speed Demon!"

He was then hit in the back of his head by something heavy.

"Meet JACK HAMMER!" the Underminer shouted as he activated his mechanical hand and punched Dash in the face and gave him a bloody nose, only for Dash to retaliate by kicking him in the face. This started a fierce scuffle that ended with the Underminer punching Dash away into a building, which gave him a headache, but made him all the more determined to get back up and fight.

Dash ran a circle around the Underminer, creating a cloud of dust that coated him while the Underminer looked around in confusion. Dash then rushed at the Underminer out of the cloud and punched him in the gut as he ran by. He repeated this trick multiple times before the Underminer caught him by the throat and threw him into a wall, giving him minor injuries.

At this point, Dash decided enough was enough and, before the Underminer could react, ran up a building and jumped down with his fists raised and joined. He came down as the Underminer looked up and hit him square in the face with a Double Ax Handle, knocking him out cold.

Bomb Voyage was still looking for Violet. She appears right in front of his face. He gets surprised and throws some bombs at her. Violet avoids them and to her surprise she did a flip.

"I did a flip! And I didn't know how to do a flip." Violet says.

Bomb Voyage is overwhelming Violet with bombs, but Violet turns invisible, which puzzles him before Violet sneaks up from behind him and attacks him with a force field blast combo. When Bomb Voyage tries to throw bombs at her, she catches each one in a forcefield and tosses them away, tossing some back at Bomb Voyage while she's at it. It knocks him down, but just before he passes out, he throws one last bomb that Dash, who has just defeated the Underminer, sees and catches it before it blows. When it blows Dash is thrown to a brick wall and his face has blood and his suit is ruined.

"DAAAAASSSSHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!" Violet yelled.

Violet gave Bomb Voyage and The Underminer to the police and ran to Dash.

"Dash. Dash please wake up. It's Violet." she says in tears.

Dash wakes up and says faintly "V-Vi?"

"Yes Dash. Why did you catch the bomb?

"Because I had to. And I-." Then Dash started coughing and he passed out.

"Dash? Dashiell Robert Parr. Please wake up. Don't worry Dash. You'll be okay. Dear God please save my brother."

* * *

At The Hospital: Dash wakes up to see him in the hospital, bandages on him, and Violet sitting next to him.

"Dash! Your finally awake." Violet says.

"What happened?"

"You catch one of the bombs from Bomb Voyage."

"Oh yeah."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had to. You've sacrificed yourself for me and help me through everything. I couldn't think of anyway to give that love back. So that's why I did it. In love."

Then Dash started to sing which is out of the ordinary for Dash Parr. The song will have Dash's memories of him and Violet together.

"There You'll Be"(from "Pearl Harbor" soundtrack)

When I think back

On these times

And the dreams

We left behind

I'll be glad 'cause

I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back

On these days

I'll look and see your face

You're right there for me

**(When Dash had bad dreams and Violet was there to comfort him.)**

In my dreams

I'll always see you soarAbove the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be **(Everytime when Dash was sad Violet was always there to cheer him up.)**

Well you showed me

How it feels

To feel the sky

Within my reach

And I always

Will remember all

The strength you

Gave to me

Your love made me

Make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You're right there for me **(When Dash got bullied and Violet stand up for him.)**

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the skyIn my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be **(When Violet saved Dash from the guard in the jungle in Incredibles 1)**

'Cause I always saw in you

My light, my strength

And I want to thank you

Now for all the ways

You're right there for me

You're right there for me

For always** (Violet made a promise to Dash that she will never leave him.)**

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

There you'll be **(Dash was sick and Violet stayed home to take care of him.)**

Violet was crying and so was Dash. She gave Dash a kiss on the forehead and hugged him and said "Dash. I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Well you've done everything for me and I love you. I don't want to loose you. If I loose you my life would never be the same."

"I love you too Dash. And I will never break that promise.

Throughout the time Dash was in the hospital Violet kept her promise and never left Dash's side. They spent the whole time having memories of each other and telling stories that happened in school or to each other. And whenever Dash had a bad dream Violet would comfort him.

The End

* * *

I'm back! I'm sorry if I was inactive for a long time. But I'm back and I'm graduating today! I have a whole lot of fan fictions on my mind planed for this summer! But that's all for now! See you later.

Don't forget to review the story.


End file.
